


Boys Will Be Boys

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, I blame the discord, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: After rumors start disrupting his school, Luke decides to confront the two culprits





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came from us having fun in the Phoenix Nest (Rebels) Discord. Join us? https://discord.gg/jW2Aw3

 

Luke couldn't help but notice all of the whisperings among his students.

 

“Are they going to attack us?”

 

“I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!”

 

“Do you think all of the stories are true?”

 

“They couldn't be, right? I mean...”

 

Luke sighed. He new what they were whispering about, and he had a feeling he knew exactly _how_ the rumors got started.

 

Entering the mess hall, he projected his voice to fill the room. “Padawan Syndulla, Padawan Solo, my office, please.”

 

The whisperings changed to new speculation, but Luke tuned them out, heading to meet with the two boys.

 

No, not boys anymore. Young men, who by all means should be learning to be Jedi Knights. Not spreading rumors to the others.

 

Once the three were inside Luke's office, with the door securely closed (and a quick scan showed no snooping, technological or Force), the Master turned to the two boys.

 

Before he could speak, though, both the human and half-Twi'lek boy pointed at the other. “He started it!”

 

“I don't _care_ who started it. You both know that most of the students tell spook stories about the Specters, and you are the only two other than myself privy to the fact that they are on their way to visit. So your petty squabbles need to stop, especially when it ends up leaking information that gets my school in an uproar.”

 

The boys were suitably cowed by his lecture, looking down at their feet.

 

“Do either of you have something to say?”

 

Neither boy responded. Luke sighed, and turned away to look out the window, but could hear shuffling of the boys feet as they nervously stood there.

 

“Padawan Syndulla... no, Jacen. I know that being the son of a Jedi Knight makes you feel that you have something you have to prove. _Trust me_ , I know. But we're here to help each other, not to threaten people with our families if they say something we don't like.

 

“And Ben, I know it's hard for you, being my nephew and Leia's son. But that doesn't get you special privileges, and belittling others who have Jedi heritage to build yourself up just makes you look weaker.”

 

He turned back to them. “I expect a lot out of both of you, because I can see your potential. Don't let me down.”

 

“Yes, Master,” both boys intoned, and quickly left the room before they could be given punishment.

 

They left the door open, though, and he could hear them as they bickered on their way to class.

 

“There is no way Bridger could beat Master Luke in a duel, I'm telling you.”

 

“Man, _Aunt Sabine_ could beat Master Skywalker in a duel.”

 

“Wren is Mandalorian, not Jedi.”

 

“Yeah, but she was trained by my dad and Uncle Ezra to fight with a Lightsaber.”

 

“Doesn't mean she can beat Master Luke.”

 

“Wanna make a bet?”

 

“Oh, you're on, Syndulla.”

 

“Loser has to take winner's chores for a week?”

 

Luke just sighed. Some things he'd never be able to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for fun... some backstory
> 
> Ezra and Sabine still work as the Specters, working in territory near or under control of the fledgling First Order, mainly gathering intelligence for the Resistance, but also throwing a wrench into the FO's plans as much as possible. Stories are often told about the Specters to scare children, and especially are thrown about at Luke's Academy (most of the stories are... at least partially true, though often exaggerated to the point where they might as well not be).
> 
> Ezra has been granted the rank of Jedi Master (same as Luke), but though he occasionally comes to teach special classes, he prefers staying away from the school. It's well known (at least to the student body) that he touched the Dark Side closely, but came back to the Light, but tends to walk more down the middle road (like Ahsoka). It's also well known that Sabine could beat Ezra in a fight (no weapons, no Force). So even though the students know who the Specters are, they're still afraid of them.
> 
> Jacen and Ben have a strong rivalry going. I'd say "healthy rivalry," but Luke discourages it as not being the Jedi way. Ben has a tendency to see himself as better than the others, given his parents and Luke. Jacen, on the other hand, always feels that he has to live up to his father's (and uncle's) reputation. As such, they butt heads almost constantly, when Luke doesn't intervene (they're also older than all of the other students).
> 
> Finally, while Jacen speaks respectfully of everyone, Ben refuses to call Ezra a Master, and only uses his last name when referring to him. Ben does speak more informally of Luke, though, which is why he uses his first name instead of last.


End file.
